


All Aboard the Depressed Express

by calamityisback



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic, Depression, Eating Disorders, I was a depressed bitch, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Harm, and now I'm less depressed but still a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityisback/pseuds/calamityisback
Summary: These are a ton of poems/lyrics I recently found under my bed back when I had severe depression (I have autism and was undiagnosed for a bit and it messed with me, I'm very happy now, though!).Good luck to anyone who wishes to read these, lol.TW: depression, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, mentions of alcoholism, etc.Please don't read if you could be triggered by any of these topics, and stay safe.
Relationships: Me/Myself/I





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be forever by your side, 

through rain or through shine,

I will always be loyal,

Even if I'm abandoned for the royals.

I'll wait for you at the bottom,

Pick you up and dust you off,

Standing back as I watch you leave me,

Forever loyal I'll be.


	2. Razor Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I was depressing. 
> 
> TW: self-harm, suicidal ideation

Those promises

The ones I can't help but break

My problem is

I'm everything I hate

Just an inch away

The end is today

No one is here for me

No one to answer my pleas

I'll just fade away

No one will care anyways

But you grab my arm and say

Don't leave me

You'll break me

There's another way

Don't leave me

I love you

Stay with me another day

Those words cut deeper than a blade

I'm sorry, I can't promise you

I'm sorry for everything I'll break

Those promises

The ones I shouldn't make

I'll stay, just another day


	3. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad but nice at the same time? Not sure.
> 
> TW: implied suicide

When the rain flows

Look for a rainbow

The sun is always just hiding

Don't let the clouds block your light

The rain only hates you because you're bright

But what if the sun is really dying?

And the jealous clouds are just crying?

For the loss of such a light

That never had a reason to shine so bright


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was right, I do regret them but tbh they look kinda badass.
> 
> TW: scars, self-harm

I'll regret them one day,

These mars upon my body.

But that day is not today, 

And until it comes,

I'll continue to inflict these scars

Over mind and body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, implied suicide

Grief makes a life brief,  
Pain gives a sense of gain.  
Stained by the marks of pain,  
All three my doom.


	6. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The least depressing of all of them, I think.
> 
> TW: grief

Lying on my pillow,  
Thinking of the willow,  
Where I left the stone  
Resting above your bones.


End file.
